


Tree Fever

by weakzen



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakzen/pseuds/weakzen
Summary: Hiravius visits the Watcher's hometown and writes her a letter.





	Tree Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pillars Prompts Weekly #67, a letter written to the Watcher from a non-returning companion

The Season of Unending Sex Shrieks, 2828

Seraphina,

You warned me I'd have to suffer colonizers violating the land if I came here. You warned me about the stingweed trapping the shoreline and the periodic release of parasitic spores from the valley over, too. You warned me about the midnight sun mania. The black noon blues. The nightmare-giving pollen. The stalking vines. The swooping, kith-hunting insects with razor-sharp proboscis as long as I am tall. You even warned me about Kjovda, its slick, planked walkways and its mossy swinging ropes and the constant mist enveloping it, so thick you'd never see your own death coming if you slipped, not until you smashed into the ground below in a spray of viscera and meaty chunks.

You neglected, however, to warn me about what happens _th_ _is_ particular time of year. In fairness, that whole creeping insanity thing really addled your mind for a spell, so maybe you just forgot. I don't understand how, though. I don't understand how anyone—Watcher lunacy or not—could ever forget the screeching, ravenous, fuck-fest swarming across the forest floor right now.

These cat monsters make stelgaer mating look like the timid and joyless coupling of a pair of prissy nobles frightened by their own nudity and fluids. It's been almost a week, Seraphina, and they're still going at it! At first, I found them inspiring and strangely arousing, the constant yowls of pain and pleasure, the overwhelming and intoxicating stink of pheromones, but now they're more irritating than an enema of broken glass. Wael knows where they're getting their stamina. Or how they haven't chafed themselves down to bloodied stumps and raw gashes by now.

I'm starting to get tree fever, being cooped up here because of them! I keep pacing my room and the hallways. Unable to sleep. Afraid to even step outside to take a piss. A few trees over, one of those things actually made it all the way up the trunk, past the defenses, before eviscerating some poor fool who chose the wrong time to relieve himself. We heard his screams across the canopy, above the noise, but we didn't learn what happened until a few hours later, when a brave idiot swung over to deliver the news.

Although, now that I think about it, being killed with your dick in hand by some tumescent, orgy-crazed she-monster wouldn't be a terrible way to go.

I'm trapped at the inn where you used to work, by the way. When I first arrived, I asked the owner if he remembered you, and then if I could get the friend-of-a-friend discount. I took his grunts as affirmation, but I've since learned he's charging me more than anyone else here! Did you forget to warn me about him, too? Or should I have just assumed that the people of the Living Lands would hate orlans as much as the rest of the world? I suppose I should be grateful to even have this room, stifling and overpriced as it is. I had to sail from Aedyr to get here and, wouldn't you know, while I was there, I couldn't find a single vacancy in the entirety of that bustling port city.

Speaking of stuck-up Aedyrans, did you ever end up finding yours? You said you were going to hunt him down if he didn't visit again this year. The ones I'm stuck with right now have been alright so far, for children of such a heedless and entitled homeland. One of them even complimented my fur. She said it was beautiful, then asked if I'd ever be interested in trying some of the local mushrooms with her. When the atmosphere here is more conducive to having a good time, I plan on taking her up on that, amongst other things.

I'll be here for a while after this letter gets delivered, so write me back. I've included some of my recent sketches. Maybe you'll get some inspiration from them.

Love, your beautifully furred friend,

Hiravius

_[The first enclosed drawing depicts a botanical study of an orchid found only in Aedyr, rendered in a balanced mix of delicate and bold charcoal linework and shading]_

_[The second enclosed drawing depicts another botanical study of an orchid in a similar style, this time rendered in bright pastels]_

_[The third enclosed drawing depicts a botanical study of mushroom species found only in the Living Lands, rendered in strong graphite linework and surrounded by simplified kith figures of various races engaged in a wide variety of sexual acts, most of which are anatomically impossible]_


End file.
